


Loyalty

by starkind



Series: Amalgam Verse [2]
Category: Amalgam Comics, Batman (Movies - Nolan), DCU (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dark Bruce Wayne, Gen, M/M, Male Slash, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:51:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4964965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkind/pseuds/starkind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Those who don't know the value of loyalty can never appreciate the cost of betrayal."</p><p>They were playing dangerous games.<br/>Countless rounds of 'if onlys' and 'what ifs'.<br/>Neither Tony nor Bruce cared about higher stakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> Follows: The events of "Betrayal"  
> Set: After The Avengers (2012) and before CA: TWS  
> References: Bruce Wayne: Agent Of S.H.I.E.L.D. #1 (Amalgam Comics)

One half of his brain registered a door clicking shut in the distance.

Sounds of far-away running water then lulled him back to sleep until a solid, bare presence spooned in from behind. Tony was half-awake by the time a familiar scent reached his nostrils – Molton Brown’s Eucalyptus. Even at his Malibu residence, he always kept a stack of Bruce’s favorite shower gel - with good reason.  
  
“This an official visit?”  
His voice was rough and sleep-laden. Two hands reached around his waist.  
“Wish it was.”

Steady fingers then began to slide down his stomach and slipped beneath the waistband of his boxer shorts. Tony drew in a sharp breath as Bruce began to fondle him, up to the point where he had him naked, throbbing hard, and prepared for their first real intercourse in weeks.

During the first six months after Bruce had left Gotham, and simultaneously Tony, under the dark of the night, they had not been able to get in touch. For the upcoming year that followed, Bruce's visits were of the spontaneous kind, to avoid any attention on his or Tony's part. Most of all, Stark bemoaned, those visits always were much too short.

Tony Stark's relations with Nick Fury and SHIELD had remained strained and frosty ever since. There had been multiple attempts on spying on him and his ongoing connections with Wayne, but once Tony had threatened to blow the whole organization apart by crippling SHIELD's main servers for good, the scans he had Jarvis run at each of his facilities in California and New York came away clean.

When Bruce sheathed himself inside of him; slow and deliberate, Tony groaned out in pleasure. He tried to twist around, to be able to look at the man he had missed dearly for the past weeks, but a strong grip on his hip prevented any further movement.

“Not yet.”  
Wayne's long fingers ghosted down his femur to stroke his grown erection.  
“I wanna see you... kiss you... Bruce.”

The name tore from Tony's lips as his fiancé buried himself deep inside of him once more, and hit the spot that made him growl out some colorful expressions into the pillow. Despite his carnal desire, Wayne smiled against his nape at the sweet sounds he was able to elicit from his lover. His free hand moved to brush some of that luscious dark hair back, and he pressed his lips against a warm, pulsating temple.  
  
“Missed you.”  
At that, Tony whimpered. Bruce closed his eyes and set up a faster rhythm.  
“All of you.”

A calloused hand groped for his and intertwined their fingers upon Tony's hip.  
“Then stay with me. Tonight.”  
Tony's voice came out in strangled gasps, caught in the throes of passion.

Dizzy from desire, each new thrust caused Bruce's engagement ring on its chain to bounce against his skin. Sweat ran down his neck as Tony arched into him, begging for release, and Bruce moved his hand. A few, well-aimed strokes had the desired effect only moments later, and he breathed his answer into his fiancé's ear mere moments before he came inside of him; his whole body on fire.

When their breaths had normalized, and Wayne had slipped out of his safe haven, Stark twisted around. The kisses they shared were far more gentle, tender and caressing than before. In the darkness of the room, the ARC shone onto Bruce's face and caused Tony to frown. He moved up a hand and traced a dark line under his fiancé's right eye with care.

“You look so tired.”  
A yawn and a halfhearted, nondescript smile.  
“I'll feel better in the morning.”

Taking the hint, Tony rolled himself up on his side and waited until Bruce spooned up from behind.  
“Gluten-free waffles and morning sex are free of charge round here.”  
Wayne's fingers around his midriff twitched.

“That's tempting _and_ debatable.”  
No sooner than that, his even breathing filled the air.  
Tony closed his eyes as well, inhaled deeply, and followed him a short while later.

***

Once the Californian billionaire woke early, it was to a familiar presence behind him. Delighted to find his nightly visitor keeping his promise, a naughty grin wormed its way upon his lips. Tony then began to fumble under the blankets, only to feel a warm stickiness on Bruce’s thigh.

“Don’t tell me you’ve already started round two without me.”

As he turned to look at his fiancé, Tony's lewd grin froze. Bruce's face was pale and drawn, and there were red splotches on the blanket. Alarmed, Stark slung back the covers to reveal a large gash on Wayne's lower abdomen, oozing dark blood. The small piece of gauze covering it was soaked.

"Shit, Bruce, the hell is this?!"  
Two hazel eyes opened with effort.  
"Little accident on the way."

Frantic, Tony pushed all the blankets aside. Half of the mattress was soiled with blood.

“Jeez - and you go n fuck me like that?"  
A pain-filled smirk.  
"Totally worth it."

Negating his head over and over, Tony scrambled off the bed. "You crazy fucker! Don't move, I'll try to see if there's.... Jarvis?! Where's the nearest first aid kit around here?!" After some digging and searching, Tony came back to where Bruce was still laying on his back, eyes closed. He removed the used dressing and began to clean up the wound as good as possible, while he had Jarvis scan his fiancé's vitals.

“Colonel Wayne has lost about 15 % of his total blood volume. The wound stems from a Gerber Yari II Tanto; a combat knife used by soldiers.“

Bruce cracked an eye open and caught Tony's severe expression looming above.  
“Did you program him to call me that?”  
The Californian billionaire dabbed with an antiseptic pad around the jagged edges of flesh.

“I opted for 'obnoxious jerk', but got outvoted.”  
Bruce twitched ever so slightly as the dabbing increased briefly, but made no sound.  
“Where do you run into those things, I wonder? You should let me make a suit for you, just saying.”

A reprimanding glare. Tony countered with his own version of it until Bruce cast his eyes downward.  
"Sorry about your bed. I'll replace it in good time."  
With a resounding snap, Stark closed the first aid kit.  
  
"Oh just shut up Bruce, will ya?"  
Satisfied with his work that was a solid white bandage around the Gothamite's waist, Tony grimaced.  
“You better believe I'm keeping you here till you're not leaving a bloody trail behind anymore.”  
  
The fact that Bruce Wayne did not complain spoke volumes.

Tony informed Pepper to cancel any meeting he had with her and the board and told her he was laying low for the upcoming days. The redhead was clever enough to read between the lines and farsighted enough to send Happy Hogan around an hour later; bringing along a duffel bag filled with spare clothes and necessities.

Tony Stark would have given her a rise if she was not already running his company.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Looks like a oneshot for now; might evolve into something more, given time and muse are on speaking terms ;-)


End file.
